


Depression's a bitch

by pastpassages



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastpassages/pseuds/pastpassages
Summary: Sometimes things get a little too rough to go it alone.





	Depression's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Just some vent fic

_ Hey, can we talk for a bit? _

Reiji sends the text to the group chat before he can chicken out, then falls back on the bed, letting his phone bounce away from him. He hears it vibrate a few seconds later, reaches over and grabs it. 

_ what about? _ It's Ren. 

_ Idk, anything. How was your day? _ Reiji writes. 

_ good, good  _ is the response.  _ filming got delayed today but we still got some scenes done _

_ Which scenes? _ Reiji writes. He feels stupid for saying it but he doesn't know how else to respond. 

_ some lovey-dovey ones, kissing the beautiful lead, all that _

_ Lovey-dovey? Rei-chan's rubbing off on you! _ Natsuki breaks in. 

They're both away for projects. Reiji's found himself missing them more than he can really say. And of course his depression is rearing its head without them there…

In the back of his head he registers he should probably be jealous of Ren's costar but he's too tired to do much about it.

_ wish it was you two _ Ren responds.

_ It's only a few more days, then we can be together again _ Natsuki writes.

_ i know, but i miss you two _

_ Me too _ Natsuki responds.  _ How are you doing Rei-chan?  _ He adds.

Reiji stares at the screen, unsure how to respond. Should he lie? It would be easy. 

But no, they'd recognize it. They're attuned to his dips, knows he wouldn't start this conversation if he wasn't feeling bad. 

_ Day wasn't too bad but I'm feeling down _ . Reiji writes. 

_ anything we can do to help? _

_ Just talk. _

_ Ok!  _ Natsuki responds quickly.  _ I had an interesting day… _

_ Yeah? _ Reiji replies. What kind of non-answer-but no. He has to stop that thought pattern. He's keeping the conversation going, it's not a dumb answer. 

_ Well we have a little rabbit as part of the photo shoot, and it got into some trouble today _

_ what kind of trouble? _

_ It got into the food supply _

_ no!  _

_ Yes!  _ Natsuki replies.  _ Somehow it slipped away from the trainer and made its way to the cooler… _

Reiji watches the conversation, chiming in when he can. He still feels draggy, like a weight is tied to his limbs, but talking. Talking helps. Keeps some of the worse thoughts away from the front of his mind. 

He even manages a chuckle at the pictures of the destroyed food Natsuki sends.

It's not perfect, he knows. Things still get to him, he has some low, low dips. But he can get through.

He can make it, with a little help.


End file.
